Robin Mangrove
This tribute was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Do not use this tribute without her permission. She is a tribute of TTOD4's Last Era. She is also a victor. ---- Name: '''Robin Mangrove '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 '''Birthday: December 1st Star Sign: Sagittarius Sexual orientation: Heterosexual Height: 5'4" Weight: 106lbs Weapons: 'Blowgun, poison '''Alliance: '''Loner, but she will ally with another person if she feels that they are similar to her and/or the alliance will be beneficial. She won't join large alliances. '''Motive for Winning: '''To help her father figure, Sigmund, lead a better life, free from poverty. '''Token: '''None '''Alignment: '''True Neutral Appearance Robin Mangrove Lunaii.png|Lunaii Robin Mangrove.jpg|Real Life Picture Robin Mangrove Anime.jpg|Rinmaru Personality Robin is an introverted and quiet girl, preferring to be by herself as she has a hard time talking to others. However, once she gets to know someone and/or becomes comfortable with them, she will be kind and friendly towards them. She is loyal to those who she trusts, such as Sigmund. She is very stealthy, making her elusive and hard-to-find at times. An example of when she can be elusive is when she's climbing trees. She spends a lot of time outdoors, appreciating the natural beauty of District 7. Another trait that she has is her resourcefulness, possessing the ability to come up with solutions quickly and being able to calculate the pros and cons of different scenarios. Robin can be brave, motivated and adventurous, and is capable of taking risks. Backstory Robin was born in District 7. Her biological father was a businessman from the Capitol, who was known for being a philanderer. His occupation forced him to travel frequently throughout the nation. It's because of this that he would meet women from different districts and have intimate relationships with them. Some of these encounters resulted in pregnancies. As soon as he discovered that the women he was with were pregnant, he would leave whatever district he was in, never to be seen by the women again. Robin's mother decided to keep the baby. However, she didn't have the money to look after a child. When Robin was born, her mother gave her up for adoption and left, also never to be seen again. As both of her parents left her before she was even a one year old, she never got to know them (nor did she have any interest in finding them as she grew up). Robin was adopted by Sigmund, a Peacekeeper with PTSD -- who had defected and turned on The Capitol after witnessing a tragedy. Because of his defection, Sigmund lost almost everything. She wants to help Sigmund lead a better life, free from poverty. Relationships *'Biological parents: 'Robin doesn't know her biological parents. She doesn't know if they're still alive or if they're deceased. She doesn't have any interest in tracking them down. *'Half-siblings: 'Robin has numerous half-siblings, the exact number of which is unknown. She's never met any of them. *'Sigmund: '''He is Robin's father figure and only friend. She keeps Sigmund company, enjoys his cooking and spends time with him, comforting him when he's having flashbacks. She is grateful for the help Sigmund has given her and wants to repay him. In the Games, she wants to win so she can help Sigmund lead a better life, free from poverty. Strengths and Weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Stealth, climbing, resourcefulness, poison/plant knowledge '''Weaknesses: '''Lack of strength, most forms of combat, social situations Strategies '''Note: '''This will not apply to every Games T/N has been submitted into. '''Reaping Reaction: '''Robin may be surprised but she will not be distraught. This is because she has a motivation to win (See '''Motive for Winning). She will stay calm and quiet as she walks up to the stage. If she asked questions by the district escort(s), her answers will be quick and short. Train Rides (if this section is added): 'During the Train Rides, Robin will still be calm and quiet. She will be watching footage of the other reapings, estimating what the strengths and weaknesses of her fellow tributes could be. '''Chariot Parade (if this section is added): '''Robin will once again stay calm, facing the crowd because she knows she has to. '''Alliance: '''Robin will choose to go it alone. However, if she is approached with a request for an alliance by someone that she thinks is similar to her and/or she thinks the alliance be beneficial, she'll accept. The maximum amount of people she'll ally with is 2, she'll never be the one to ask others for an alliance and she will never join the Careers or Anti-Careers. '''Group Training Strategy: '''See the points below. *'If she is in an alliance: 'Robin will talk to her ally/allies about what they should do in training. If they suggest that they go to different stations, she'll either head to a station that isn't occupied or a station relating to one of her strengths/preferred weapons. She will try not to get the attention of the Careers and Anti-Careers. Robin will be observing the other tributes to see if her estimates of their strengths and weaknesses were correct. *'If she is alone: 'Again, Robin will either head to a station that isn't occupied or a station relating to one of her strengths/preferred weapons. She will try not to get the attention of the Careers and Anti-Careers. She will never go to the hand-to-hand combat station or any station that requires strength. She will be observing the other tributes, to see if her estimates of their strengths and weaknesses were correct. '''Private Training Strategy: '''Regardless of whether she's in an alliance or not, Robin will aim for a 6 or 7. She will stick with what she knows; showing off her strengths or her skill with one of her preferred weapons. '''Interviews: '''Robin will choose to play the mysterious angle. She will talk about her adoptive father, Sigmund, in a vague manner. However, if she's asked about her biological parents, she can be honest and say that she doesn't know them as this will add to her mysteriousness. '''Games Strategy: ' *'''If she is alone: Bloodbath: 'Robin is in a lucky position. Because she's resourceful and has plant and poison knowledge, she can gather her own supplies instead of relying on backpack supplies. However, if the probability of her grabbing a backpack in the bloodbath and running away safely is high, she'll do so. If this is the case, she'll grab whatever bag is nearest to her and make a run for it. If the arena has an area with trees in it, that will be her destination. '''Games: '''She will stay in higher ground. If the arena has trees, she'll climb up a tree until she can find a good vantage point or a view of the arena. This will be her base of operations. If she has any supplies from the bloodbath and/or if she's gathered any supplies of her own, she'll keep them by her side at all costs. She will make sure to hide herself away from other tributes. '''Feast: '''Robin will determine the pros and cons of going to the Feast. If she already has supplies, she's less likely to attend. If she has either failed to get supplies or has had them stolen from her, she is more likely to go. If she does go, she'll utilise her stealth in order to get her bag. If she's confronted, she will use whatever weapon she has and surprise attacks against her opponent/opponents, before running back to her tree. She doesn't have much combat skills but she can at least keep the opponent at a distance. '''Finale: '''Robin would prefer to stay in her tree and wait out the other deaths, until she is declared a/the Victor. *'If she's in an alliance: If she's in an alliance, Robin will be faithful to her ally/allies and follow them. As she is careful to not ally with backstabbers, the likelihood of betrayal is very low. She will stay with them until a scenario comes up in which they either choose to disband or are forced to disband. She will hope that she doesn't have to be the one to kill her ally/allies. If she has to be the one, she will fight them honourably. Showmance: '''Robin will go along with a showmance, mostly for sponsors. However, she'll only have a showmance with someone if she's gotten to know them and feels comfortable with them. Performances in Games This section features a few of the Games that Robin has been in. Only Games that had a conclusion will be listed here. The 98th Hunger Games by Fahlcan' *'Start and end date: '2nd April 2019 - 30th May 2019 *'District represented: '7 *'Training score: '7 *'Odds: '14/1 *'Allies: 'Driff Vandalance (9), Astoria Minerva (1) *'Kills: '3 (District 10 Male, Kris Jones (1), Zane Onyebuchi (5)) *'Cause of death: 'N/A *'Placing: '1st out of 24 (Victor) *'Notes: 'Her first Games and the Games in which she became a Victor. She had a showmance with Driff that later turned into a genuine romance. She appeared in the sequel, The 99th Hunger Games, as a mentor. Etymology A robin is a small bird that typically has a red or reddish breast. The most famous robin is the European robin, which is part of the Old World flycatchers group (''Muscicapidae family), but there are robins in other families, such as the American robin (Turdidae family) and the Australasian robins of the ''Petroicidae ''family. *In the modern era, Robin is a unisex name of Old French and Old Germanic origins. However, it was traditionally only a masculine name. The meaning of the name Robin is "fame-bright". Mangrove trees are trees with roots which are above the ground. They grow along coasts or on the banks of large rivers in countries with warm climates. Trivia *Robin's real life picture was previously used for Vanna Pearson. *December 1st was chosen as Robin's birthday because of the link robins have with the winter season/Christmas. *The name of Robin's adoptive father/father figure, Sigmund, is of Germanic origin, meaning "victorious protector/protection through victory". Navigation Category:Females Category:Victors Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:15 year olds